In general, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phone systems may provide phone services to customers using digital technologies that may be connected to the Internet. A VoIP phone system may include several hardware and/or software components operating on a server-side and/or a customer-side of the VoIP phone system. For many different reasons, customers may change VoIP phone service providers by terminating VoIP phone service with one VoIP phone service provider and initiating VoIP phone service with another VoIP phone service provider. In many instances, migrating a VoIP customer account from one VoIP phone system to another VoIP phone system may involve a manual process that is time-consuming and inefficient. It is preferable, however, to minimize customer input, minimize phone service downtime, utilize existing customer devices, and/or minimize dependency on first VoIP phone systems when migrating customer accounts from a first VoIP phone system to a second VoIP phone system.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.